breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelum
Caelum is the capital city of the Caelish Princepality and is located in the far north of the continent of Teriam. This city is quite the large and bustling city state, with its population estimated to be around one hundred and fifty thousand men and women of many different races. This city is one of the largest cities on the continent with high walls, and enough room to not only fit in a population of one hundred and fifty thousand residents but perhaps three hundred thousand if the situation calls for it. Currently, House Castus rules Caelum and the Caelish Princepality and has done so for three hundred years. City Description The population is dominantly human, but has established communities of other races such as dwarves, goliaths, dragonborns, elves and more. The main language spoken is Common. The humans of Caelum are of many different colors and generally in appearance are similar to the native humans of Teriam but have key differences that set them apart. The humans consist of 45% of the population in the city. The remaining 55% consist of the large communities of other races in the city. Dragonborns have a large community bustling in Caelum, in part due to their fast and large reproductive rates. With the strong friendship between Caelum and Gald Alfrell, dwarves come to Caelum in droves to move into the Caelish territories while other humans also move down to Gald Alfrell to find work in the mines of Gald Alfrell. Gnomes and halflings have also formed small commuities outside in the forests near the hills of Caelum. Goliaths have also formed tribes that are affiliated with Caelum and have been given acres of land outside the city, alongside citizenship. In fact every race coming to Caelum have been offered citizenship. Most take the citizenship and the benefits that come along with it. In exchange, these foreign citizens are asked to take up jobs in the city. For example, Goliaths and Dragonborns take up positions in the military as trainers. The City limits are divided into three main areas similar to how the Caelish Princepality's territories are divided. There are the Inner Districts, the Outer Districts '''and '''Border Districts. Districts There are multiple main districts, with various sub-districts. These districts are known as Regio. These districts are divided into three sectors. There is the Inner District, Outer Districts and Border Districts. In each district, there are garrisons that govern and patrol each district. Generally each district is the main headquarters for each district but they can be found in each district, for example, while the Sanctus Regio is the main religious headquarters, churches can be found in most districts, with these churches acting as local churches while the Sanctus Regio church acts as the Cathedral. Inner Districts * There is the Nobilis Regio (Noble district), where the Main Estate of House Castus and the homes of the Noble class is located. This small district is where the Nobles live, from the original founding families of Caelum, to the new elector counts that make up the nobility of the newer immigrating races. * There is the Auxilium Regio. This is where the medicine, potion and herbs shops are primarily located. Like many of the other districts, this is simply the main hub which sells the particular items in question but there are shops set up in the other districts. * There is the Militum Regio (Military district). The Militum Castellum (military headquarters) are primarily based here. The army itself is on a volunteer basis. Soldiers may be employed on long or short terms basis. Training and armament is provided located kilometres away from Caelum, in secluded training camps. The Praesidio Castellum (Garrison headquarters) is also located here. The garrison act as the police force of the city. There are many military outposts posted in all areas of the city. * There is the Magick Regio (Magical academy district). Magic is commonplace in Caelum. Many people practice magic, with a magical school called Gift Academy. * The Caelum Angelus Regio. Directly on the left side of the city, connected to the walls is a district dedicated solely to the Caelum Angelus headquarters. It is made up of multiple buildings to house the brothers and sisters of the Angelus. There are large specialised stables built to house the demigryph mounts of the Angelus. * There is the Iuris Regio (Legal District). This is where the law courts are held. Here is where the Concilio building is located. The city is essentially governed here. Alongside the legal buildings, there is the Foreign embassy that governs the new immigrants that move into the city. However as a result of the Ork/Human war, there has been an small increase of new human arrivals fleeing for the safety of the city. There has also been a huge influx of new races arriving as well, with large families of elves, goliath tribes, Dwarven clans and various halfling and gnomes merchant convoys. * There is the Sanctus Regio (Religious district). This is where the Grand Temples of Rhovorn are located. There are 8 main temples built in tribute to the pantheon, with multiple chapels and churches located in various other districts in the cities. Outer Territories * There is the Residential Regio (Housing District). This is where a majority of the city lives. It is the mostly densely populated area in the entire city. In the middle of this district is the Legatums Community Centre, where the Legatums have their daily meetings and oversee the various districts. Alongside the Legatums, the Electors also meet here and oversee their various clans of different races. * There is the Park Regio (Park District). The Park regio is a large man-made lake that was built around 100 years ago. The lake was a massive crater that formed when a meteor smashed into the forest just outside Cael's Gate. The crater was then filled in with water magically created through a rainstorm through the combined power of Caelum's wizards and sorcerers. It is generally a place of recreation and relaxation. * There is also the Bank Regio (Money District). This is where the banks of Caelum are located. * There is the Entertainment Regio (Red light District). This is the more rowdy part of the city as this is where the brothels are located. Alongside in this district is where the theatres are located. Many plays are often seen. * The Arena Regio (Fighting District). This is where the massive gladiatorial arenas are held. Gladiators are volunteer warriors who agree to fight in front of massive crowds. Most matches between gladiators are generally fought to first blood or if one of the gladiators surrenders. Border Districts * There is the Mercator Regio (Merchant District). This is where the trade centres, small merchant stores are located and where travelling merchants set up shop. This is where generally most supplies are bought, such as food, furniture, etc. This is the main hub of trade but generally there are stores all across Caelum that sell various goods, from food to weapons. It is located on both sides of the Great Caelum Road, known as the West and East Merchant District. * There is the Fabric Regio (Clothing District). This is the clothing manufacturers are located. General clothing is crafted here. Clothing can be bought here but generally is shipped to the merchant districts and is sold there. * There is the Carpentry and Stone Regio (Construction District). There is where carpenters work and where the stone masons create items such as columns and other stone work. * There is the Butchery Regio (Food District). This is where livestock are slaughtered and processed. Meat is sold here but is also shipped to different districts where they can also be sold there. * There is the Stable Regio (Horse District). This is where horses are reared and sold for civilian use. * Finally there is the 'Cibus Regio '(Farming District). It is not located in one main body but rather all around, as the farms that supply Caelum are all around Caelum, with the plains surrounding Caelum are fertile, with room plentiful. Caelum itself is built against a Mountain (think Minas Tirith but longer and not built up). The surrounding land in front of the city and around generally consists of farms or small communities who gathered to live together and work the land together.